Supergirl Vol 1 7
volunteer who has been lost in the Himalayas for months. She saved him from a car crash and fell for him, but she never knew if he liked her back. At the same time, Zatanna is also missing Tony. She met him during a performance and enjoyed some dates with him before Tony left for his assignment. Separately, both women decide to try and track him down. Supergirl flies her way to the Himalayas, heading towards the mountain village Tony was assigned to. After saving the locals from a rockslide, Supergirl is told Tony went missing when he climbed their mountain in order to prove the demon Orgox who is enslaving them was just a man taking advantage of them. Supergirl doesn't believe Orgox is a demon either and she decides to go to meet him. Meanwhile, Zatanna arrives at the valley and uses her magic to find Tony's trail. Supergirl decides to walk up the mountain, unwilling to run the risk of missing Tony. All of sudden she is ambushed by two abnormally strong and heavy cavemen. Supergirl manages to get rid of them, but she starts suspecting Orgox is some kind of sorcerer after all. Meanwhile, Zatanna is attacked by a giant ice eagle. Zatanna is taken to the mountaintop where she manages to spell the monster away, but she faints due to the extreme cold. Supergirl finds Zatanna shortly after, and warms her up successfully. As both heroines are arguing about their mission, they are attacked by a giant snow monster. Supergirl and Zatanna work together and destroy the monster. They are wondering how to find Tony when Tony himself approaches to them. Tony says Orgox is truly a demon that is holding him prisoner. He managed to escape, but Orgox is following him. Both girls see Orgox approaching, but Supergirl's hearing reveals Tony's pulse and heartbeat are suspiciously steady. Supergirl unmasks him, revealing Orgox disguised himself as Tony and disguised the real Tony as himself. Infuriated, Orgox decides to escape by bringing his mountain down. Both heroines get away, and Tony reveals Orgox was a banished member from a tribe of ancient beings. Supergirl and Zatanna believe Orgox may have perished but they can't be sure. On their way back across the Atlantic Ocean, Tony mentions his fiancee will be glad to see him back, and he wonders why both girls are so quiet and look so angry all of sudden. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tony Martyn ** Orgox * Antagonists: * Orgox also as a ** Two Cavemen ** Eagle of Ice *** 12 Ice Birds ** Giant Snow Monster ** Tony Martyn Other Characters: * POW Rally ** Vandyre Unversity Students * * Dean of Vandyre University * Himalayan Villagers Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** Dean's Office *** Pacific Coast Highway * Items: * Orgox's Magical Staff Vehicles: * | Notes = The Dean of Vandyre University is a man. In the Dean was a woman Madge Madison. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review }}